


diamond dense

by daredvvil



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Kinda, Mentions of Vin and Virginia Vision, the tags make it seem a lot darker than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredvvil/pseuds/daredvvil
Summary: "The distance from her twin makes Viv's heart twist, the ache almost more painful than the throbbing in her mangled fingers."Pain is new and different in a human body, as is a great many things. The death of a family member though? That was just an old wound reopened.





	diamond dense

**Author's Note:**

> more viv! i saw the new champions pages and tacked on an ending to this little study bc i needed to write Something. (i'm sorry this is kind of crap, i havent properly proofed it yet which never turns out well)

Her sister is dead. Golden shards of glass litter the floor around her body, and all Viv can do is slump forward, over her counterpart, the lamp clattering to the floor and the glass digging through her sweater and jeans. She curls inwards, shaking a little, right hand clutched to her chest tightly as her stillness ignites everything her adrenaline had pushed away.

Hands find her skin and she flinches. They're so warm, even through the haze of pain radiating from her own hand. She can feel her heartbeat there, in her middle and forefingers, where the bones had shattered in her twin’s grip. She barely notices she's crying, barely notices that Sam, his hands still too much against her skin even through layers of fabric, is moving her away from her sister. The distance makes her heart twist, the ache almost more painful than the throbbing in her mangled fingers.

She had lost another part of her family, just as she had lost Vin, just as she had lost her mother.

Around the mind-numbing pain in her hand, Viv can only blink at the flurry of her friends trying to figure out what to do and wish idly for her father to come home, simply because he would understand. 

Sam’s hands shake when they move from her shoulders, falling to wrap her in a hug. “What's going on, Viv?” he asks, low and sad and confused, and Viv’s throat closes up, words stuck just at the back of her tongue. It's a new feeling, one she would try to decipher if it was any time but the present. But right now her arms are pressed too tightly to the hard chest plate of Sam’s suit and it's only making her fingers hurt worse. 

She pushes him away a little, the palm of her left hand sticky with blood where the shards of glass had bit into her skin. More pain is flooding in, because even though her teammates are freaked out, they're her friends, and she feels some semblance of safety. Her whole left side feels like one giant bruise, and along her ribs her skin burns like someone had held a match to it. The sheer abundance of pain is unlike anything she's ever felt. Its dizzying, and she barely manages to keep her feet beneath her when she sways, Sam’s hands there steadying her, his voice filtering through the haze in her head.

“Viv? What's wrong, are you okay?” His voice is pitched and panicking, and Viv can only barely hear the words, muffled and disjointed. She thinks she may have a concussion, but can't remember hitting her head.

Sam’s question does not process, dull and aching in her ears. “Where’s my father?” she insists, and she can hear the forlorn panic in her voice, can feel the fear coiling in her gut. All she wants is to curl into her father's chest and to cry, or the cold synthetic skin of his hands to push back the hair stuck to her face with sweat. “Please, where is he?”

She can not see clearly through her tears but she thinks Sam may be crying too, but before she can tell he pulls her closer into a tight, warm hug. Another hand finds her shoulder and squeezes gently, light and thin and easily recognizable as Miles.

Between their shoulders she can still see her sister, splayed out on the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Deep in her stomach something turns with fear and disgust and suddenly the room is closing in on her, the walls pressing closer and the air slipping away from her lips.

With a strained noise she doesn't have the time to dwell on in her mouth she jerks back and scrambles out of the room and to the front door, feet slamming into the floor roughly, the tender skin aching and burning.

She runs as fast and as far as she can and hides.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment about what you thought of the fic! ~~(even though it was pretty bad)~~


End file.
